monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BannedLagiacrus/MHF: NW Expedition Trailer
Why hello! BannedLagiacrus here and I'm here to give you something more than just news about Monster Hunter Frontier: New World Expedition! Here is a new trailer for this update! Expedition Trailer The trailer begins with three large geysers sticking out in the middle of the Salt Plains, before the screen pans toward a Alkaline Dyuragaua chasing down an Apceros. The Apceros runs towards the geyser and mistakenly crashes into the geysers while running. As Alkaline Dyuragaua jumps over the geyser towards the Apceros, a steaming burst of water is shot out of the geysers and they begin to shake. Something bursts out of the ground, before text comes up saying "Capcom Presents". Salt debris begins to clear from the screen, as Alkaline Dyuragaua turns to face something. The salt clears revealing a new Brute Wyvern, somewhat resembling Abiorugu, before the Brute Wyvern rears back and roars in rage! As it roars the screen fades to black, as text comes up saying, "Monster Hunter Frontier New World: Expedition". The text cuts to a new version of Heaven's Mount with rocks and boulders actually falling on to the battlefield, dealing damage to hunters and even knocking out a Seltas Queen! Gray smoke begins to fill one of the zones of Heaven's Mount before a darkened figured clears the smoke with a familiar Tornado Tail Flip like Zinogre, revealing itself to be a cat-like wyvern. It begins to breath puffs of smoke at the hunter, making the hunter choke when he attempts to drink a potion with smoke coming out of his mouth. The next scene shows the wyvern exerting smoke from its body before jumping towards the hunter with a trail of smoke behind it. The Ancient Tower is than shown with a gate opening up, releasing small monsters into the zone before a giant, blue meteor crashes into the monsters. After the meteor crashes, the screen cuts to the Frozen Seaway with a Seregios Subspecies, throwing blade-like scales at the ground. The scales than spin in circles, making powerful tornadoes after just a few seconds on the ground. Mul-Wu-Xing Magala is shown wandering inside the Ancient Tower with small seeds falling to the ground, from its wings, before it turns its attention towards a few hunters behind it. Mul-Wu-Xing Magala begins to breath bubbles at the hunters with the ice on its front arms changing to various sharp shapes like Harudomerugu's mercury. It than proceeds to slam its wing claws into the ground with a deadly green shock and with explosive fire coming from its tail. The explosion, from the fire, makes the screen cut to the top of the Ancient Tower with Inrogin standing proud over its kingdom before another silver figure lands behind it. This other silver figure has a stance just like Alatreon but it has four legs and a pair of wings with a green horn. Text comes up saying, "Same Name... Two Eyes... Three Abilities Coming Together... The Two Silver Beasts Meet Again For Their Throne!" The other monster walks up to the edge, over next to Inrogin, and stands proud over their shared kingdom. It begins to rain with both monsters standing beside each other as Monster Hunter Frontier: New World's Expedition logo appears in front of them, before fading to black. A small scene is shown with a large mace being swung from a chain towards four hunters and dragged back. As it is being dragged back, a gate opens behind the hunters and a strange monster is seen. It looks like Uragaan yet it has the body of a Tigrex... Confirmed Things In Trailer *New hazards in some areas. *Two Flagship Monsters instead of one! **There isn't just one Inrogin, there is two Inrogin! One is a Flying Wyvern and one is a Elder Dragon. *Seregios Subspecies *New Fanged Wyvern *New Brute Wyvern *Two new ???/Unclassified Monsters *First look of one new area, The Cage. Hint to Six Monsters Popping, Violent, Ice, Coating, Steaming, and Salty! A part of a title from six monsters! Four of them old yet new and are HC Monsters, one of them an old concept of a Brute Wyvern, another completely new! If you guys are able to figure out three of the monsters I'm talking about, I'm willing to go in-depth about all six of them! Questions *So what do you guys think? Thrilled, disappointed, or confused? *What do you expect from these monsters? *What other monsters do you think I may come up with? *What do you of some of the old area changes thus far? *Do you think I'll add or reveal something crazy in the future? Category:Blog posts Category:BannedLagiacrus